


it's not that easy man!

by smallexoist (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smallexoist
Summary: chanyeol has a hard time confessing to his popular bestfriend baekhyun and his boyfriend yixing is definitely not helping his cause.





	it's not that easy man!

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the introduction! there's more to be added soon :D

"baekhyun"

he lifts his head to see the person that owned the deep voice calling out his name just now. it was his drunk ass bestfriend whose face looks like he's about to shit himself from nervousness. it got baekhyun confused, it seemed like he wanted to tell him something, that chanyeol wants to pour out something to him. 

"yes chanyeollie??"

baekhyun always called chanyeol that cute nickname ever since and it got him even more perplexed seeing him gulp down, his adam's apple nervously bobbed up and down.

"i have something to tell you but please don't hate me after this"

"i promise" now this got baekhyun anxious, he's unsure of what chanyeol might say. will he say that he hates him? that chanyeol's just stood by his side because he pitied him during nursery?

"I LIKE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH BAEKHYUN!"

_WHAT THE FUCK._


End file.
